春風
by anclyne
Summary: Karma selalu menyukai musim semi. Salju yang mencair, kicau burung terdengar, dan kelopak bunga bermekaran. Tapi hanya satu yang ia benci ketika musim semi tiba;—KaruIso for #KARUISOWEEEEEK


Karma selalu menyukai musim semi. Salju yang mencair, kicau burung terdengar, dan kelopak bunga bermekaran. Tapi hanya satu yang ia benci ketika musim semi tiba;

Angin.

.

.

.

* * *

 **春風 (Harukaze)**

Story by anclyne

ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei

Akabane Karma & Isogai Yuuma

for **#KARUISOWEEEEEK**

Prompt: SEMI

warn: alur cepat, light-psychological

a/n: Ngga banyak ngomong, cuma mau bilang ini fic plot-nya sebagian dari pengalaman pribadi aja. Pelampiasan, jadi kurang lebihnya mohon dimaklumi /halah

oh, dan ada spin-off-nya tapi cuma ada di versi pdf antologi weeeeek aja www

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

Pintu digeser dan dia disambut puluhan pasang mata. Hening menyapa. Sepasang lensa tembaga terarah tepat pada satu kursi meja kayu di sudut dekat jendela sebagai destinasi. Sengaja abai pada puluhan mata yang menyudutkan.

Ketika bokongnya telah mendarat di atas kursi kayu berpelitur, suara berat pria dewasa yang tadi terinterupsi mulai kembali tanpa sudi menegur.

Sudah biasa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dan para pengajar itu sudah angkat tangan, karena memarahi pun hanya membuang tenaga percuma.

Dia bebas melakukan apapun selama nilainya masih menjadi paling atas.

.

* * *

"Silakan pakai, Akabane- _kun_."

Manik tembaganya reflek melirik dingin pada si pemanggil nama.

Mahkota hitam, lensa emas dan sapu tangan merah. Karma tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya sosok di sebelah kini—(atau, sebenarnya dia memang tidak pernah memperhatikan siapa saja penghuni kelasnya).

Senyum di bibir setia merekah ketika dia geming dengan hanya menatap sapu tangan yang terulur berharap dijemput.

"Tidak perlu." Dia berucap pada akhirnya, dan kembali mengalihkan atensi pada langit biru di luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu.

"Eh? Tapi… Lukamu harus—"

Sosok di sebelah tak menyerah, lantas Karma terpaksa menoleh agar mulut itu terdiam dan dia bisa kembali menikmati sepoi angin yang masuk, di kelas pengap dan membosankan ini.

"Maksudmu ini?" Dengan jari telunjuknya dia menunjuk sudut bibir yang lebam dan sedikit berdarah.

Si pemilik sapu tangan mengangguk, "Ambillah dan bersihkan lukamu."

Karma tersenyum tipis. Ketika sosok di depan matanya menunjukkan raut cerah, mengira uluran sapu tangannya akan diterima, segera saja dia menyeka luka dengan punggung tangan, dan raut cerah itu lenyap tanpa bekas diganti oleh raut terkejut.

"Sudah kan? Jadi diam dan jangan ganggu aku."

Pandangan kembali pada langit biru. Tanpa peduli tatapan penuh khawatir setia tertuju padanya.

.

.

* * *

Karma menatap layar televisi tanpa minat. Acara yang tersuguh depan mata samasekali tak membuatnya antusias. Hanya merutuki protagonis bodoh yang dengan mudahnya merenggang nyawa untuk bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya yang telah mati lebih dulu. Konyol, pikirnya. Apakah dengan begitu mereka akan bertemu lagi? Bagaimana jika keduanya justru bertemu di neraka? Bukankah jadi hal yang sia-sia jikalau melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah disiksa dan kau sendiri tak dapat menolongnya karena sama-sama sedang disiksa?

Benaknya berhenti ketika diinterupsi oleh _sofa_ yang mendadak diisi oleh berat tubuh seseorang.

"Karma."

"Ayah.."

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

Dia menunggu dengan diam.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih jika… Ayah dan ibu berpisah?"

"Apa?" Karma seolah merasa tuli.

"Saat kau lulus nanti. Kau harus memilih,"

Telinganya berdenging sakit.

"Maaf, kami menyembunyikannya sejak dulu dan bertingkah baik-baik saja."

Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan pandangannya mendadak gelap gulita.

' _Sesak_.'

"...Bane- _kun_!"

' _Diam_!'

"Akabane- _kun_!"

.

.

* * *

Silau.

Cahaya menyapa retina. Dia baru saja terbangun, dan si pemilik sapu tangan tadi yang pertama dia lihat. Tadi itu dia bermimpi?

Bukan, tapi itu adalah ingatannya.

"Kelas sudah selesai. Kau tidak pulang?"

Karma menatap sejenak ke luar jendela. Langit biru telah berubah warna jingga kemerahan, lalu kembali menatap sosok di depan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Dia bertanya spontan.

"Oh aku mendapat giliran piket."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian beranjak dari kursi sambil membawa tas tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada si pemilik sapu tangan.

.

.

* * *

"Akabane- _kun_."

Bayang gelap menghalangi cahaya ketika dia membuka kedua matanya.

' _Oh, dia lagi_.'

Karma menyipitkan mata seolah bertanya; ' _sedang apa kau di sini_?'

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke kelas bersama."

Jawaban itu reflek membuatnya merespon dengan merubah posisi berbaring menjadi menyamping—membelakangi lawan bicara.

"Aku malas. Jangan urusi aku."

Karma tidak mengerti mengapa penghuni kelasnya yang satu ini begitu keras kepala mengurusi dirinya. Begitu banyak yang mencoba, namun hanya dengan tolakkan kesekian kali mereka akan menyerah dengan sendirinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menembus tembok yang telah dibuat.

Hening, tidak ada lagi jawaban ataupun suara bising lain. Hanya suara gemerisik daun akibat terpaan angin. Dia menghela napas pelan, berpikir si pemilik sapu tangan—yang entah siapa namanya telah pergi. Kemudian merubah posisi berbaring seperti semula, lurus ke atas menatap langit biru.

Pada akhirnya, semua meninggalkannya kan? Dia hanya sendiri seka-

"WUUAHH!"

Spontanitas yang membuat isi henaknya hancur begitu melihat sosok yang dia kira telah pergi justru tengah ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

Dengan senyuman.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Dia beranjak dari posisi berbaring untuk duduk, dan sosok di sebelahnya mengikuti. Mereka duduk bersebelahan kini.

"Aku berubah pikiran, ingin menemanimu saja di sini." Jawabnya santai.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh ditemani." Kedua mata Karma menyipit tajam.

"Benarkah? Aku kira kau tampak kesepian." Senyum di bibir itu masih terulas, membuat Karma muak melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga ingin bolos di sini. Tempat ini bukan milikmu, kan?"

Dia bisa saja berpindah tempat, tapi sayangnya, di bawah pohon dan di atas rerumputan ini adalah tempat favoritnya.

"Terserah."

Jadi Karma hanya kembali berbaring tanpa mempedulikan suara ocehan si pemilik sapu tangan yang perlahan terhapus terbawa angin.

.

.

* * *

Di depan meja makan, Karma membisu di antara senyum ceria kedua orang tuanya.

Mereka tersenyum.

"Karma kau mau tambah selainya?" Tanya sang ibu menoleh ke arahnya sambil menuangkan madu ke atas roti panggang milik sang ayah.

"Hei, itu terlalu banyak."

Mereka tertawa.

"Karma ada apa?" Kali ini keduanya bertanya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ibu aku ingin tambah selai."

Maka dirinya pun harus ikut tersenyum dan tertawa, walau itu palsu.

.

.

* * *

Ada rasa nyaman ketika perlahan dia membuka mata. Juga basah. Apa dia tertidur sambil menangis? Tapi dari mana rasa nyaman ini? Siapa yang mengelus helaian merah miliknya?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara itu lagi, lantas dia reflek menepis telapak tangan di kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku merasa kau bermimpi buruk, jadi aku mencoba membangunkanmu dengan cara yang tidak membuatmu terkejut."

Oh baiklah, Karma berterimakasih untuk itu, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya; Tidur sambil menangis.

Karma menatap sejenak dan senyum dibibir itu masih tak lepas.

"Kau mau susu stroberi?

Setidaknya dia tidak bisa mengabaikan kebaikan melalui minuman yang satu itu.

.

.

* * *

"AKU BILANG; JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU TERUS!"

Kelas riuh mendadak sunyi.

Karma meninggikan suaranya di suatu hari ketika dia telah benar-benar lelah terus diikuti si pemilik sapu tangan. (Bahkan setelah satu minggu berlalu dia masih tidak sudi untuk mengetahui namanya.)

Sosok itu berdiri mematung, meringis sambil berkata pelan;

"Maaf."

Sebenarnya bukan. Jujur saja bukan salah si pemilik sapu tangan yang terus mengikutinya. Karma bahkan telah terbiasa oleh eksistensi si pemilik sapu tangan disekitarnya, menemaninya walau dirinya sendiri sering kali memberi penolakkan.

Tapi entahlah, hari ini suasana hati Karma sedang tidak bagus—sangat tidak bagus.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin berhembus, sehelai daun dibawa melayang masuk melalui jendela terbuka dan jatuh mendarat di atas meja.

Karma menoleh ke arah bangku di sebelahnya. Kosong.

' _Kemana si pemilik sapu tangan itu_?'

Tidak seharusnya dia khawatir tetapi, kalimatnya kemarin mungkin sedikit keterlaluan. Mungkin besok.

Benar, mungkin esok hari si pemilik sapu tangan akan muncul dan tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

.

.

* * *

Dan Karma harus bernapas lega karena sosok yang duduk di sebelahnya benar-benar muncul. Tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, Karma membuka suara lebih dahulu. Menanyakan pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia setelah semua yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan.

"Siapa namamu?" Karma harap dia tidak dibenci setelah ini.

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku ini—"

"Hei, Karma."

Sayangnya bukan jawaban dalam ekspektasinya yang keluar, namun fakta ketika salah satu teman sekelas yang lain, seolah menamparnya pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

"Maaf tapi kau… bicara dengan siapa?"

.

.

.

(— _Angin pun berhembus membawa pergi ilusinya_.)

.

.

END


End file.
